


The Legislacerator's Downfall (Homestuck)

by Neophyte_Redglare413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Child Death, Gen, Hanging, How do I rate things, Injustice, Major Original Character(s), Major character death - Freeform, Murder, Sadstuck, This is why no one likes you Amanda, Wasn't sure how to rate this, what even is rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neophyte_Redglare413/pseuds/Neophyte_Redglare413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I came up with this while working on No Crime Goes Unpunished. I WOULD have put it in NCGU, but I didn't want to do this to her. So, I made it a separate story- with a horrible plot and grammar. Forgive me because I made it at 7 something pm and I published it on deviantART at, quote, "Aug 21, 2015, 8:22:33 PM" unquote.</p>
<p>Sighs anyway</p>
<p>Sadstuck. Major Character Death. You get to see why no one likes Amanda. Thanks for reading in advance and for the original, go read No Crime Goes Unpunished :00</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legislacerator's Downfall (Homestuck)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Crimes Go Unpunished | "1t hurts, k4rk4t..."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897788) by [Neophyte_Redglare413](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neophyte_Redglare413/pseuds/Neophyte_Redglare413). 



Redglare leaned back against the wall. She was attending a trial. It was rather boring. Nothing new. The same, old, boring murder case. It was like criminals were running out of ideas.  
  
She wasn't really needed. It was just her job to attend trials. Redglare wanted something new. Something serious. Something that hadn't been done before.  
  
Redglare decided to just zone out until it was over. And so she stared off into space.  
  
~ Fifteen minutes later ~  
  
Redglare was suddenly snapped out of her trance. Nothing happened in the court that caused it. No. It was something different. A feeling...a bad feeling...  
  
Redglare was receiving a lot of negativity. She started putting the pieces together. Then, she was hit by a sudden wave of fear. Her heart raced like a speckled clawbeast chasing prey.   
  
She then had a sudden vision that caused her to choke on air. Her heart took a leap of faith.  
  
The fear was plastered on Redglare's face. It was too obvious. It was as if it was screaming at whoever looked at her. If someone looked at her and didn't realize that something was wrong, then they are probably blind. Like Redglare, herself.  
  
The Highblood, who stood next to her, noticed the second she caught her breath. He grew concerned. Why? Only he knew.  
  
Suddenly, Redglare ran out of the courtroom. Now, everyone knew something was wrong. But only Redglare knew what it was.  
  
  
Redglare sprinted across the field, going to area where Latula's hanging would've taken place if Redglare hadn't refused to hang her daughter. But what mother would do that?  
  
There was commotion ahead. A crowd was yelling. A female voice screamed "No!" That voice was all too familiar. It was a voice that Redglare had heard for the past 9 sweeps. A voice that at one point was high pitched, but had grown to become the voice of a young woman. A voice that was filled with fear.  
  
It was Latula's voice.  
  
Suddenly, Redglare was almost tackled to the ground. The young **teal-blooded** troll clung to her mother for dear life.  
  
"L4TUL4, WH4T 1S GO1NG ON?!" the eldest **teal blood** asked, holding her daughter close to her.  
  
"th3y'r3 try1ng to h4ng m3!" Latula said. Her voice was filled with a fear that Redglare had never, since day 1 of Latula's life, heard.  
  
"THeRe SHe IS!" a female troll said.  
  
Redglare held Latula tightly, not daring to loosen her grip even the tiniest bit.  
  
"don't l3t th3m t4k3 m3!" Latula sobbed.  
  
"1 WON'T-"  
  
The second Redglare spoke, four trolls ran over to them. Two of them grabbed Latula, while the others grabbed Redglare. Redglare only tightened her grip. She noted, at the very back of her mind, the blood colors of the four. A **green blood** , a **blue blood** , a **brown blood** , and a **gold blood**.  
  
They all tried to pry them away from each other, but it didn't work. More trolls from the crowd came to aid them. Multiple trolls grabbed Redglare, a specific **violet blood** grabbed her and, with the help of the others, pulled them back. Redglare didn't even know she was that strong. It took 9 trolls to hold her back.  
  
"MOM!" Latula screamed, her voice filled with pure terror.  
  
Redglare was enraged. But despite her desperate attempts, she wasn't strong enough to get out of the grips of the **violet** , **blue** , and **magenta** blooded trolls and the others.  
  
**_SNAP!_**  
  
Redglare screamed in pain, anger, fear, hate, and defeat. **Teal tears** streamed from her eyes. She was already crying, but now even more. That spine-chilling crack made Redglare sick. Only she heard it, due to her incredible hearing.  
  
A part of Redglare died. Then, she fell to the ground. She didn't get up. What was the point? She'd failed. As a mother and as a legislacerator. They all left her there.  
  
A few minutes later, a familiar scent came to her. The source of that revolting **orange blood** was none other than Amanda Blayke.  
  
The **orange-blood** crouched next to Redglare. The **teal-blood** lifted her head and looked at her nemesis.  
  
Amanda smirked. "Justice-is-served."  
  
Amanda stood back up. "Have-fun-breaking-the-news-to-Terezi."  
  
Redglare's heart skipped a beat. Amanda left. She was now alone. She started crying. How could she possibly go to Terezi, her 6 sweep old daughter, and tell her what just happened? She couldn't do it. But she had to.  
  
Redglare didn't hold her sobs back. It didn't matter. She just wanted this to be a nightmare. To just wake up and find Latula alive and safe. But she knew it was real.  
  
She was supposed to protect her daughters and make sure they were safe. She failed. She felt like nothing but a failure now. A poor excuse of a troll. And it was all because of her job.  
  
Redglare stood and walked over to Latula's lifeless body. She dropped down to her knees. **Teal tears** trickled down her cheeks. She gently stroked Latula's medium length **brown-black hair**. She exhaled, her breath shaky. She lost her twice before. This is the third time. But this time, she wasn't coming back.  
  
Redglare leaned down, hugging Latula.  
  
"1'M SORRY 1 F41L3D YOU..." Redglare muttered.


End file.
